Conventional ozone supply member is coupled with an outlet end of a faucet so as to supply water with ozone. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional ozone faucet contains an outlet end 40, and the outlet end 40 has an ozone tube 41 extending outwardly therefrom. The outlet end 40 has a check valve 50, a control ring 42, an aerator 43, and a spray head 44. The check valve 50 has a first end disposed on the ozone tube 41 and has a second end with a joining section 51. The check valve 50 further has a guiding hole 52 passing therethrough, a valve tube 53 inserted into the guiding hole 52, a stopping fringe 54 defined on a first end of the valve tube 53, and a closing ring 55 fitted on a second end of the valve tube 53. The control ring 42 has an air inlet 421 defined on a central portion and connecting with the joining section 51 of the check valve 50. The air inlet 421 has a through orifice 422 arranged around a peripheral side thereof, and the aerator 43 is mounted on the bottom end of the control ring 42, the spray head 44 has a locking portion 441 for locking with the outlet end 40, such that the ozone is mixed with water so as to sterilize, disinfect, deodorize, bleach, and preserve an object. When the water cannot flow out of the spray head 44, a water pressured is raised so as to control the water to adversely flow toward the air inlet 421 of the control ring 42, and then the valve tube 53 is pushed by the water pressure so that the closing ring 55 of the valve tube 53 contacts with the joining section 51 of the check valve 50, thus stopping the water flowing adversely.
However, the conventional ozone faucet still has defects as follows:
1. The check valve 50 has a valve tube 53 and is inserted into the ozone tube 41 of the outlet end 40, and the outlet end 40 is placed in the control ring 42, the spray head 44 is fixed on the aerator 43 and the outlet end 40 so that the control ring 42 is secured on the outlet end 40, since the outlet end 40 has an opening facing downwardly, the check valve 50 and the control ring 42 cannot have two outlet ends 40, and the control ring 42 cannot align with the spray head 44 exactly.
2. The ozone flows toward the check valve 50 from the ozone tube 41, and the water flows below the aerator 43 via the control ring 42 and the spray head 44, thereafter the water flows through the control ring 42 and the aerator 43 from the outlet end 40 and then flows out of the ozone faucet. In addition, the ozone is fed beside the aerator 43 by a pressure of an ozone end, so the ozone cannot be increased and cannot mix with the water.
3. When the water pressure is high or the spray head 44 is blocked, the closing ring 55 is pressed by the valve tube 53 and the guiding hole 52 to drop off, such that the check valve 50 cannot guide the water to flow in a single direction so that the water flows into the ozone tube 41. Furthermore, the valve tube 53 removes from the check valve 50 to slide into the ozone tube 41, thereby damaging ozone equipment.
4. The guiding hole 52 is provided to insert the valve tube 53 so that the water pushes the valve tube 53 to block the guiding hole 52, but when the water flows into the valve tube 53, it penetrates into the ozone tube 41, thus damaging the ozone equipment easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.